Kiss Away My Tears
by CrystalxLullaby
Summary: “I’ll always be there to kiss away your tears.” [SasuSaku][Fluffyness and a little OOC][OneShot][Alternate Ending]
1. Kiss Away My Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**If I did, it would be full of disgruntled looking stick people with poorly drawn weapons.**

**And the rasengan would look like a really ugly circle with lines sticking out of it.**

**You don't want that, do you?**

**_Kiss Away My Tears_**

**By: UnshedCrimsonTears**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxS2xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"It's raining," Sakura said as she looked out the window. Her petal pink hair cascaded down to her mid-back. Her emerald eyes stared out the window. A small smile came to her face as she went to grab her jacket. Her long, black coat covered her red dress. She grabbed her keys, locked her door, and went out into the rain.

The rain was pouring down hard on Konoha, but Sakura didn't care and continued walking. The streets were empty and she could care less. Looking around she saw her friends. Naruto was walking back to the Hokage building with his wife, Hinata. Behind them, Shikamaru was walking with his hands behind his head and Ino, his girlfriend, was yelling at him, asking him to plan something for their 2 year anniversary. Neji and Tenten were jumping from tree to tree, trying to escape the rain and worse, Lee. While they were on their date, the rain and Lee decided to interrupt them. Sakura looked at them with a small smile and a little jealousy.

Sakura continued walking. She walked to her sanctuary in the rain; the bench on the path out of Konoha. Every time it would rain, she would walk to this particular bench and sit on it for hours or until the rain stops. The bench was a place of memories, not all good, but for some reason, this bench was something she loved.

On this bench, she watched the one she loved leave her. She did everything to stop him but he would not stay. In the end, Sakura was left alone, on this bench, with Sasuke gone. Her heart still yearned for him and she never gave up her love for him. She believes that one day, he'll come back. She doesn't care if he hates her, as long as he's back, she'll be happy.

On this bench, she found out her parents were brutally murdered. Her parents were on a mission to Suna, where they met Sound Nins. They fought bravely, but they were outnumbered and out powered. They were killed; their bodies were discovered 5 days after their murder. Sakura was sitting on the bench when Tsunade came up to her and told her the painful news. Hearing this, Sakura cried her heart out on the bench. Her sensei comforted her, but it was pointless. The only thing that got Sakura to stop crying was Tsunade telling her that her parents would want her to be happy and to not cry or mourn their deaths. Hearing this, she immediately stopped crying.

Ever since those events, she had come to this bench every time it started to rain. She loved the rain. The way it hit her face and her body made her happy. The cold rain of the fall and winter was so warm and comforting to her. The warm rain of the spring and the summer also made her relax. The rain was basically her happiness.

Sakura sat on the bench letting the rain soak her. Her face was tilted towards the crying sky and she had a content smile on her face. Her jacket stuck to her like a second skin and her dress was soaked underneath it. Her hair stuck to her face and to her neck and body. To most people, this was uncomfortable, but to her? It was paradise.

While soaking in the rain, she didn't hear the light splashing and footsteps. "Sakura?" a voice asked. Sakura opened her eyes and was on full alert. She pulled out her kunai and got into a battle stance. Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun?" Sakura asked, slightly shaking. In front of her was her first and current love, Uchiha Sasuke. His hair was in the style as it always was; his pale skin was reflected by the rain and it contrasted with his black shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and black pants. He was at least 6 feet and he was very muscular. He was bloody and bruised. There were huge cuts on his shoulder and abdomen. Many small cuts were also on his legs and arms. "Sasuke-kun, you're hurt!" Sakura yelled as she examined him.

Said Uchiha just smirked, he was happy she remembered him and cared about him. He started to walk, but lost his balance and fell. Before he fell, Sakura caught him and set him down on the bench she was sitting on. Green chakra started coming from her hands and healing his wounds. The cut on his shoulder and stomach was fully healed and she also healed his minor bruises and cuts. Sasuke was amazed by Sakura's skill. He was expecting the small, weak girl he knew when he was 12. He was proven very wrong by her skills to heal him.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing back?" Sakura asked as she sat back down on the wet bench.

The rain outlined their bodies and Sasuke was looking at Sakura. She had grown into a woman and her hair reached her mid-back. What amazed him the most were her emerald eyes. They still sparkled with life and joy but it seemed to be a little dull, as if part of her soul was gone. "I finally did it," Sasuke replied after he was done looking at Sakura.

At first she stared at him with a confused face. Then, realization hit her; she gasped and said, "Did you really? Did you finally kill him?"

Sasuke had a small smile on his face and replied, "Yeah. I finally killed Itachi. Then, I killed Orochimaru and Kabuto since I no longer needed them."

Sakura was shocked by what she heard. He had killed three people; some of the biggest threats to Konoha were killed by Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor. "Why'd you come back," Sakura questioned him.

"I had nowhere else to go," he replied nonchalantly.

Sakura smiled and said, "So-" She was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Why were you sitting here in the rain?" Sasuke asked her while turning his head so they had eye contact.

Sakura blushed; she was embarrassed that he saw her. "I was just thinking. I always come here when it rains. This bench is like my only solitude and I always come here when it rains," Sakura answered.

"What do you think about?" Sasuke asked her.

"I think about my life. Mostly my parents' death and how the one I love left," Sakura told him.

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. He heard that some of his comrades had killed her parents. He killed them all in rage when he heard this, but he didn't know why he was so angry. He also knew that she was talking about the night he left her on this very bench. He brought his head down in shame. He looked back up and saw Sakura staring at the floor. A smile adorned her face, _'This must be what she does in the rain'_ Sasuke thought. The rain outlined her figured and in Sasuke's eyes, she looked like an angel. _'No wait, she is an angel'_ he thought. He then broke the silence by asking, "But why only in the rain? How come you don't come on a normal day?"

Sakura broke out of her trance and stood up. She looked at the sky; the clouds were crying cold tears for her. While she was looking up she answered, "Because the clouds cry for me. The raindrops are tears that the clouds cry. I promised my parents that I wouldn't mourn for their deaths. So, the clouds cry my unshed tears for me. They cry my unshed tears for my parents' death and for my unreturned love."

Sasuke was shocked by what he said, but he understood her. He stood up, walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed a little but relaxed soon after. "I think I understand," Sasuke said as he buried his face in Sakura's hair, inhaling her rain soaked hair.

Sakura turned around in his arms, the rain were still pounding on their bodies but they paid no attention to it, she whispered, "Sasuke-kun -"

She was interrupted by Sasuke again. But this time he did not speak. He did something that shocked her. He kissed her on her lips, it was very short but it was sincere. Sakura's eyes were wide and she was numb. She couldn't believe that he just did that. "Sakura, one of the main reasons I came back was because I needed to see you. I love you, Sakura," Sasuke said as he stared at her.

Sakura couldn't move. She was beyond shocked. Tears started to fall down her eyes. Her tears started to blend with the cloud's tears, but Sasuke could still tell that she was crying. Sakura buried her face into his chest and started crying. Sasuke was surprised by this and asked, "Sakura? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura looked up at him, tears still pouring out of her eyes. With a smile on her face, she whispered, "No. You did nothing wrong. I'm just so happy. I – I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke noticed that this time, her eyes lit up and the missing part of her soul was back.

Sasuke smiled and bent down to kiss Sakura again. This time she kissed back. The kiss was longer than the first and was filled with love. The rain bounced off them as they kissed, creating a white outline of the two. After they broke apart, Sasuke had to leave right after to talk to Naruto, the current Hokage, about his return. But before he left he gave her one last kiss and told her something that brought tears to her eyes.

"_I'll always be there to kiss away your tears."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Kyaaaa!!! This is my first fic and I'm so happy! Even though it really sucks, I'm so happy! You can review if you want, I don't care, I'm not a "PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!" kinda person. It's your choice, just like it was your choice to read this story. Flame me if you want I could care less. If you flame me expect a very stupid and weird reply back from me.**

**Well that's all! See you next time (If I decide to make another story)! XD**

**---- **

**xUnshedCrimsonTearsx**


	2. Alternate Ending

_**Kiss Away My Tears**_

_**Alternate Story**_

_**

* * *

**_

This chapter is not connected to the first chapter. This is its own story.

_**(A/N: This part is the same as the part before Sasuke came in the last chapter. I'm too lazy to make up another beginning -.-')**_

* * *

_------S2-------_

"It's raining," Sakura said as she looked out the window. Her petal pink hair cascaded down to her mid-back. Her emerald eyes stared out the window. A small smile came to her face as she went to grab her jacket. Her long, black coat covered her red dress. She grabbed her keys, locked her door, and went out into the rain.

The rain was pouring down hard on Konoha, but Sakura didn't care and continued walking. The streets were empty and she could care less. Looking around she saw her friends. Naruto was walking back to the Hokage building with his wife, Hinata. Behind them, Shikamaru was walking with his hands behind his head and Ino, his girlfriend, was yelling at him, asking him to plan something for their 2 year anniversary. Neji and Tenten were jumping from tree to tree, trying to escape the rain and worse, Lee. While they were on their date, the rain and Lee decided to interrupt them. Sakura looked at them with a small smile and a little jealousy.

Sakura continued walking. She walked to her sanctuary in the rain; the bench on the path out of Konoha. Every time it would rain, she would walk to this particular bench and sit on it for hours or until the rain stops. The bench was a place of memories, not all good, but for some reason, this bench was something she loved.

On this bench, she watched the one she loved leave her. She did everything to stop him but he would not stay. In the end, Sakura was left alone, on this bench, with Sasuke gone. Her heart still yearned for him and she never gave up her love for him. She believes that one day, he'll come back. She doesn't care if he hates her, as long as he's back, she'll be happy.

On this bench, she found out her parents were brutally murdered. Her parents were on a mission to Suna, where they met Sound Nins. They fought bravely, but they were outnumbered and out powered. They were killed; their bodies were discovered 5 days after their murder. Sakura was sitting on the bench when Tsunade came up to her and told her the painful news. Hearing this, Sakura cried her heart out on the bench. Her sensei comforted her, but it was pointless. The only thing that got Sakura to stop crying was Tsunade telling her that her parents would want her to be happy and to not cry or mourn their deaths. Hearing this, she immediately stopped crying.

Ever since those events, she had come to this bench every time it started to rain. She loved the rain. The way it hit her face and her body made her happy. The cold rain of the fall and winter was so warm and comforting to her. The warm rain of the spring and the summer also made her relax. The rain was basically her happiness.

Sakura sat on the bench letting the rain soak her. Her face was tilted towards the crying sky and she had a content smile on her face. Her jacket stuck to her like a second skin and her dress was soaked underneath it. Her hair stuck to her face and to her neck and body. To most people, this was uncomfortable, but to her? It was paradise.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

While Sakura was sitting on the wet bench, getting drenched in rain by the second, she heard a rustling sound in a tree a few feet away. Quickly getting into a fighting stance, she waited until the source of noise revealed themselves. _'Kuso, I should've brought a kunai or a shuriken. What am I going to do if it's an intruder?' _Sakura thought as she frantically searched for any signs of an attacker nearby. She was about to head towards the tree when something popped out at her.

Something -more like _someone-_ rolled towards her. A bundle of black and midnight blue landed inches away from her feet. She stared at the person lying near her feet. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Dark midnight blue hair looked almost black as he lay on the cold concrete **_(A/N: I don't know if it's dirt or concrete, but in this story, it's concrete.)_**. His hair was not spiked as it usually was for the rain had beaten his hair down. His eyes were closed so Sakura couldn't see his mesmerizing black eyes. His face had matured over the years and was slightly bruised. He had on his white cloak with the purple coil wrapped around his waist like the last time they met.

As Sakura was staring, she was shocked at how much he changed. As she was still looking him over, she finally noticed that he was in bad condition. His cloak allowed her to see his chest and on it was various bruises and cuts, but it also had a giant gash across it that was still leaking out blood. His cloak was now stained a crimson color from his blood. His stomach also had a gash across it like his chest. His arms only had bruises and minor cuts, nothing too serious. She'd notice that a chunk of his neck was missing **_(A/N: Ewww… XP) _**where his curse mark had been. His breathing was erratic and he was moaning in pain.

Sakura rushed to him and began healing him. "Sasuke-kun, what happened?" She continued to try to close the gash in his chest, but it just would close. "Kuso, he's losing too much blood."

Suddenly, Sasuke coughed, hacking up some blood along with it. "W-w-who are you?" A pained look shot through Sakura's face. _'He doesn't remember me'_ she thought as she continued healing him.

"I-I'm S-" she started saying but was interrupted.

"S-sakura?"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun, but you shouldn't be talking, save your energy." Sakura was concentrating her hardest on closing the gash in his chest. It was almost as if there was something preventing her from closing it.

"Don't bother. I've lost too much blood and Itachi did something to me before he died. I doubt you'd be able to help."

"I'm not the weakling you knew, Sasuke-kun, I've grown and gotten stronger and – wait, what did you say?"

"I killed Itachi."

Sakura sat there dumbfounded. Rain was bouncing off of Sakura and Sasuke as she stared at him. He'd finally completed his revenge. "Really, what about --?" she was interrupted by Sasuke _again._

"Dead. Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto, I've killed them all."

"So, that's how you got all of these wounds?" Sakura asked as she moved to the gash on his stomach. She decided to go back to the gash on his chest later. She furrowed her brows in frustration as she tried closing this wound, but to no luck. It wouldn't close.

"Don't bother. Save your chakra-" Sasuke started, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"NO! I'll heal you. I'll show you that I'm stronger. I'll heal you, then, you, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I could be a team again. It'll be better this time. Just be quiet and let me heal you." Sakura answered crazily, she couldn't have him die. She wouldn't do that. She would save him.

"Sakura it's no us-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed. She punched the concrete road and made a small crater. The rain had begun to pour harder and it washed away Sasuke's blood. "Just. Shut. Up. I'll heal you. I can do it, don't worry, just don't…worry…"

By this time, Sakura had broken into hysterics. Tears poured out harder than the rain that was beating on them. She collapsed onto the road and cried her eyes out. Sasuke could only watch. She had no chakra; she couldn't heal him even if she did. She was worthless, like she always was.

Sasuke watched as Sakura cried. He couldn't comfort her. He didn't know how. He also couldn't move or he would be in excruciating pain. "Sakura. It's okay. Don't worry."

"No, I was worthless again. Again! After all these years, I'm still not any better. I've failed. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sakura sobbed out as she cried on the road.

Sasuke didn't care anymore. He got up and started walking towards Sakura's crying figure. He couldn't stand the pain, but he had something he had to do. He walked up behind Sakura and draped his arms around her, his body staining her clothes and hair a deep crimson.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura, you did your best. _No one _could've healed me. You're not worthless. You have nothing to be sorry for. Sakura, I love you."

Sakura turned around in Sasuke's arms; he flinched at the pain, but ignored it. Her puffy red eyes were wide and she was in shock. He just told her he loved her, she never thought this day would come.

"D-do you mean that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about my feelings."

Tearing up again, Sakura hugged Sasuke and clung to him, forgetting about his injuries.

"I love you too! Sasuke-kun, I love you! Onegai, onegai, don't leave."

Sasuke face suddenly fell. He knew he was going to die, no one could stop that. He looked at the girl in his arms, the rain washing away the blood that stained her. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second. He couldn't leave, but he had to.

Knowing he would never get this chance again, he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but quickly responded. In the rain, bloody and soaked, they had their first kiss.

Sasuke could feel himself become engulfed in the darkness called death. At the same time, Sakura could feel herself losing consciousness from lack of chakra and emotional strain. Neither wanted to part; they wanted to stay that way forever.

At the same time, both broke apart and fell to the ground. One unconscious, one dead. The rain soaking them, washing the blood away from their bodies. But both did not leave without a parting.

_Gomen Sakura. I have to leave. But, remember, I love you._

_Sasuke-kun, aishiteru. I'll see you again one day, someday._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: **_

**_Yay! Done. Phew, that was kinda hard. A little angsty, but still good, well to me. I didn't like the first part of my story. Too fluffy XP. But I guess people like fluff, I dunno. This, this is what I write. People dieing is something I write a lot. -.-' I know I'm weird. I basically wrote this, because some people put my one-shot in their alerts O.o I thought that if they wanted another chapter, I could give it to them. Now, I'll probably be flamed since this sucks and it's not all lovey-dovey. But, to tell you the truth, I think this has a better chance at happening than my first chapter. Well, I'm done rambling n.n_**

_**---**_

†♥ **_UnshedCrimsonTears_**


End file.
